<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Sister by ziran96117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355909">Sweet Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117'>ziran96117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses, Queen (Band), Rock Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1992年，东京场后台，艾克索突然问，伊兹，他真的是布莱恩梅吗。然后在无人回答的沉默里，他悲哀地意识到，伊兹也不在了。</p><p>他穿着花格子裙子，披着漂亮的、玫瑰色的头发，在台上跑来跑去，旋转着唱着Sail Away Sweet Sister，不知是怀念自己还是在怀念谁，直到斯莱史咄咄逼人的吉普森响起前奏把他逼停。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axl Rose/Brian May, Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我想摇滚地下小报会很喜欢这故事，尽管它不可思议得肮脏、怪异且真实——请不要公开我的名字，记者先生，如果您真的想要发表这篇故事的话。</p><p>事情要从皇后乐队的第二次美国巡演说起。布莱恩梅先生当时深陷出轨丑闻，和妻子争夺三个孩子的抚养权，胜率几乎为零。巡演却仍然排满了时间表，这让他心烦不已，在洛杉矶场结束后，他决定去找点乐子。</p><p>我还记得当时的场景——梅先生拒绝了和泰勒先生一起去和狂热骨肉皮们狂欢，从后台侧门溜出去，衬衣扣子照例解开了两颗，拐进了一家招牌都在闪烁的劣质酒吧。您猜猜他遇到了谁？没错儿，正是当红的摇滚明星艾克索罗斯先生，想必您也爆料过，他过去靠卖屁股维持生计。艾克索当时也是皇后乐队的忠实粉丝，模仿弗雷迪莫库里的紧身衣穿法，披着一头金红色的长发在各个低劣的酒吧里乱窜。</p><p>那天艾克索已经喝得很醉，没钱去看皇后的演唱会真是够让人郁闷的了。他摇摇晃晃地一头撞上布莱恩梅先生瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛。“抱歉……”艾克索嘟嘟囔囔地说着，“噢操先生你长得怎么这么像布莱恩梅先生……噢不抱歉我不是这个意思！”他晃晃脑袋，手指开始在对方的卷发里打圈。“但是因为你长得像布莱恩梅先生，我可以给你打折哦，我可是按小时收费的。”布莱恩梅搂上他的腰，他觉得这个声音柔软的姑娘虽然并不丰满却十分可爱。“好啊，”你知道，他有着摇滚大明星特有的、轻浮的骄傲，“你叫什么？”“罗斯，玫瑰的那个Rose。”艾克索眼神迷蒙，声音沙哑，就像任何一个为布莱恩梅倾倒的骨肉皮那样。</p><p>虽然布莱恩梅很吃惊艾克索居然不是个姑娘，但他确实是自己着迷的那类美人——无论是在床上还是交流中。艾克索轻轻地喘息着，布莱恩梅汗湿的头发蹭在他脸上。——别问我为什么知道细节，专心听故事。——艾克索说他要做个摇滚乐手，要做跟皇后一样厉害的乐队的主唱。他天真又愚蠢地认为有几位玩吉他和鼓的朋友就可以闯出一片天地了。艾克索迷迷糊糊一直睡到了天亮。他已经很久没有在喝醉酒的夜晚过后不因宿醉而头痛了。</p><p>他抓起床头柜的一大卷钞票，呆愣了很久，回到了他和队友们勉强称之为家的垃圾堆里。“伊兹！伊兹！快来看大批的钱！你卖那玩意儿也赚不到的大钱！”他尖叫着摇醒半睡半醒的伊兹，夸张地描述了昨天客人有多温柔、酒店多豪华——那个客人多像布莱恩梅。他请了伊兹一轮酒，伊兹说，你不会真睡到了布莱恩梅吧。艾克索恶狠狠地踢他一脚，脸涨得通红。</p><p>别急，这就来说布莱恩梅。短暂地寻欢作乐一晚上并不能长期缓解忧虑，尤其是巡演结束后疲劳奔波于无休无止的官司。为了躲避烦恼，布莱恩梅一头扎进了录音室，虽然他写不出来什么，直到有一天泰勒先生突然问他洛杉矶那晚去哪儿找乐子了，他支支吾吾答不上。然后他想起了头发是玫瑰色的、名为玫瑰的小骨肉皮，看上去那么年轻、那么脆弱，把自己的摇滚梦傻乎乎地全说了。</p><p>当布莱恩梅录好“Sail Away Sweet Sister”的样带时，弗莱迪打趣他，嘿亲爱的，你不会因为我们都有妹妹你没有妹妹而嫉妒吧？布莱恩梅生怕他们再多问些什么，干巴巴地说，嗯嗯是的写给我从未出生的妹妹。</p><p>他们一直没再见面。直到十多年后一代巨星弗莱迪的消逝，纪念演唱会的后台艾克索罗斯和布莱恩梅遇到了。想想，世事多难料！摇滚明星的落魄和鼎盛，交错在稀里糊涂的传奇里。中年失意、渐渐发福的布莱恩，在看到艾克索的第一眼就认出他来，却不知道该怎么开口，只是礼貌地握了握手。艾克索反而很热情地和他打招呼，不知道他在忙着思考要不要问布莱恩梅是否和自己睡过时，有没有注意到年长者眼里的落寞。</p><p>1992年，东京场后台，艾克索突然问，伊兹，他真的是布莱恩梅吗。然后在无人回答的沉默里，他悲哀地意识到，伊兹也不在了。</p><p>他穿着花格子裙子，披着漂亮的、玫瑰色的头发，在台上跑来跑去，旋转着唱着Sail Away Sweet Sister，不知是怀念自己还是在怀念谁，直到斯莱史咄咄逼人的吉普森响起前奏把他逼停。</p><p>几天后一份加粗斜体标题为“摇滚秘闻”的单张报纸掉在泥坑里，烂掉了。也是嘛，21世纪了，皇后乐队几乎解散十多年，枪炮与玫瑰支离破碎，谁还听摇滚？</p><p>故事结束了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>